


Love In A Book

by IamaREC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Derek, Pack sleepover, stiles is the pack mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaREC/pseuds/IamaREC
Summary: 'I hope you love this books as much as I love you' ~DH





	Love In A Book

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I stole this from BlushingSterek, I didn't. It was a shared account and I am moving all of my stuff over to this new account.

Stiles trudged into the kitchen in the loft with messy hair and stretched in a sleepy yawn before slumping against the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
“You didn’t have to stay you know,” I said just loud enough for him to hear me. He jumped in confusion and his bleary eyes suddenly became alert. He squinted through the barely lit kitchen to find me leaning against the doorway that lead into the dining room.  
  
“Everyone else stayed,” he said, his form relaxed and he continued to make himself coffee. “As the ‘pack mom,’” he did the air quotes, “I felt obligated to stay and make sure the pups were safe and got to sleep alright.”  
  
He set his coffee cup on top of a book on the island on top of a book I had just gotten from the bookstore. I stared at the cover intently underneath Stiles’ coffee mug. It took every bone in my body to stop myself from moving Stiles’ mug that was ruining the cover of my new favorite book.  
  
I got shot back into reality when he picked up his mug and looked at the cover of the book. I tore my eyes from his fingers as they threaded through the pages and noticed that he had gotten four frying pans out. Confused, I noticed bacon, eggs and a box of pancake mix that had yet to be made.  
  
“They can make their own breakfast,” I whispered hoarsely. Eventually, I should tell him that he is my mate but we just got on good terms and I was not about to mess that up. Plus, I’m almost positive that he would turn me down the moment I told him, gay or not.  
  
“Pack mom, Derek,” he sung, turning around to get started with the food. I cringed at the truth in his words. The alpha's mate it technically is the pack mom.  
  
I searched the counter for my book and only found Stiles’ coffee mug.  
  
“Stiles, where did my book go….?” I turned to see him leaned against the counter with a spatula in one hand my book in the other. He was so focused on the book in his hand that he didn't even notice the butter starting to burn in the pan. “Stiles, The butter.”  
  
“Shit,” he said under his breath. He tried to put down the book and spatula but he couldn't find any clear counter space.  
  
I pushed him to the side, grabbed two eggs and cracked them into the pan. I grabbed the spatula from his hand and moved the eggs around in the pan a little bit.  
  
“Problem solved.” I looked up to see Stiles leaning against the fridge reading my book. I smiled as he bit his lip in reaction to the book.  
  
Is it bad that I knew where he was in the book by his reaction?  
  
“Alright, Pack mom,” I said. He looked up and I pointed at the chairs by the island with the spatula. “Go sit down.”  
  
He smiled and looked back down at the book. He made a positive sounding noise and shuffled towards the chairs. I mixed the eggs and added bacon in one of the other pans.  
  
  
There was a loud bang and a yelp. I spun around to see Stiles sitting on the floor with the leg of a chair next to him and the rest of the chair a few feet away from him.  
  
I couldn't help it, I full out laughed. Stiles stared at me with his mouth open, which only made me laugh harder.  
  
“Damn, maybe you should sit on the counter. Unless you think you might break that too,” I said between fits of laughter.  
  
Stiles got up on the counter but didn't once look back at the book. “You laughed,” Stiles said in disbelief.  
  
“I am human, Stiles.” I smiled at him.  
  
Stiles eyes got wide, “Derek, the eggs.” He shot off the counter, grabbed a plate and flipped the nearly burned eggs onto the plate.  
  
“Team effort?” I asked.  
  
“Team effort,” he agreed.  
  
We worked in the kitchen for about twenty minutes without loss of food. We successfully made three dozen pancakes, a lot of eggs and a lot of bacon. Erica was the first one up. She took one look at the broken chair, grabbed her food and sat on the floor in the corner of the kitchen. Stiles poured her a cup of coffee and went to put it next to her plate with a fork.  
  
“Edict, Erica, you know better,” he sassed at her.  
  
“Batman, it's too early for the edict stuff,” She said as she picked up a piece of bacon and egg and wrapped in a pancake.  
  
I just leaned against the counter and smiled over my coffee at them. My mate and one of my betas arguing just like family should.  
  
Eventually, the whole pack was downstairs, sitting on the floor in a big circle. They ate, argued and laughed. I just watched them. This was my pack. This was my family. My mate was here and I couldn't be happier.  
  
Stiles had put the book down when the betas started to wake up. As soon as it was out of his hands, I took it hostage. I looked at it, My favorite book. A book that my mate had a sudden attachment to. I grabbed a sharpie from one of the drawers and opened to the front cover.  
  
I took a breath and wrote, ‘I hope you love this book as much as I love you ~DH’  
  
“I’ll be right back,” I said to the pack who were now sitting on the floor playing some aggressive card game on the floor. I heard two or three noncommittal grunts in response.  
  
I walked outside, right up to Stiles’ car door. Stiles stupidly never locks his car doors so it would be pretty easy to steal things from him. I leaned over the driver's seat, which reeked of Stiles, and tucked it under his lacrosse jersey that was laying on his passenger seat.  
  
I walked back inside to see that most of the kitchen was spotless and that everyone was packed and ready to go home.  
  
“Derek, we are going to head out,” Erica said, gesturing at her and Boyd. They both bowed their heads and out of nowhere, Stiles attacked both of them with a hug.  
  
“PACK HUG,” He yelled. We all laughed and group hugged for a few moments until Jackson broke the silence.  
  
“Okay, this is to weird. I’m leaving.” Jackson let go of the hug and sauntered out of the door without another word.  
  
“He’s my ride, sorry guys. Love Y'all.” Lydia followed but not before blowing kisses to all of us.  
  
Everyone else left except for Isaac who lived with me.  
  
“Derek, I love you like my alpha, but you need to do something about Stiles,” Isaac said after a while of what he thought was discreet spying.  
  
“What are you suggesting,” I asked without looking up from my laptop. I was looking into buying a new copy of the book I just gave to Stiles.  
  
“Umm… Talk to him, give him a hug, give him a compliment, anything. I’m so tired of him pinning to me. He won’t even talk to Scott about it.” Isaac huff annoyingly and walked out of the room, leaving me there.  
  
My hands were frozen over the keyboard. Stiles, Isaac was talking about Stiles. Stiles likes me. Wait. This works, I like Stiles. Goddamnit my brain is malfunctioning.  
  
“For God's sake, Derek, Go get him,” Isaac yelled from upstairs. “Your keys are counter.” I’m not even going to ask why my keys aren't where they were supposed to be.  
  
I got up, grabbed my keys and Henley and opened my front door.  
  
“Stiles.” I nearly ran into him as he looked like he was poised to knock on the door.

  


“Derek,” he spluttered out. “I got your note.” He just kind of stood there.  
  
“Jesus, you two are awful.” Isaac walks up behind me and forces Stiles and I into the living room. “Sit down on the couch and talk about feelings. I’m sleeping at Scott’s tonight.” And with that, he spun on his heels and left.  
  
I looked up to see Stiles grinning like a madman.  
  
“Stiles?” I asked, my voice only cracking slightly.  
  
“Yes, mate?” He answered with more of a flirtatious grin now.  
  
“How-” I blushed an extraordinary amount.  
  
“I love you more than the book, Derek,” Stiles said softly. He crawled into my lap and pushed against me until I was laying on the arm of the couch with him lying sleepily in my arms.


End file.
